Lost In Your Blue Eyes
by crazygranger
Summary: The novel follows Sapphire- a girl from a small town and a small life and Daniel- a NYC man of the world. it's a world in which love is faith but sometimes things go wrong... Each characters point of view of the story is written by a different author and therefore are completely different.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sapphire.

"What's going on in here? Saf!", a loud, angry voice startled me, waking me up. Rob, my manager at the Cafe shop i've been working in for the past few weeks, stood a few feet in front of me. His eyes narrowed, mouth tightened and his face has a deep shade of a tomato. I jumped right up, trying to cover up the fact I just fell asleep mid shift. This is the third time this week.

"I'm so sorry Rob! It was such a long day and last night-" I started apologizing fast, avoiding any eye contact.

"Stop Saf. I don't want to hear it." He cut me aggressively, reaching a hand as though he wants to physically stop me. "You're fired. I'm sick and tired of hearing your excuses. I should have fired you the first time you slept during your shift!".

"Come on, you know how much I need this job! The trip is only a month away and-". I think i might cry at this point. "I don't care!" He hissed through his clenched teeth which he held so tight, i'm actually worried for his dentist. "I don't care about your stupid Pre-life trip. I care about my business and you're jeopardizing it. I made up my mind ,and now- get out!"

I quickly removed the apron, grabbed my bag and ran out of the back door. I jumped on my bike and headed home. Great. I just lost my second job in a month. What am I supposed to do now?

Today is December 23rd, which means i only have a year and one week before the Switch happens to me. I'm not scared or anything, I just think it's deceptive and gives false hope. My parents and brother are a living proof of that.

On every midnight of New Year's Eve, anyone who turned 22 in the past year goes through the Switch. It lasts for about twelve hours in which you wake up possessing your soulmate's body. I know, it's completely messed up and creepy. You're able to see through their eyes, listen to their surroundings and just experience what it's like to be them. People think it's the best way to find love and what not. Yeah, right.

My parents, Will and Veronica Miller, were 22 when they had the Switch. My father is tall and well built thanks to his job at the construction company. He has a warm, pleasant face. My mother is also tall and always has a serious expression on her face. She's the principal of the elementary school in the neighborhood. They knew each other since kindergarten , just like everyone else in town, and were thrilled to find out that they're each other's soulmate. They knew it will happen their whole life. They got married six months later, and had my older brother, Gilbert. For short Gil, to show the happiness and joy of their life. Gilbert has our father's soft brown eyes and my mom's cheek bones. His dark chocolate shade brown hair is so short you can see his scalp. He is my best friend, the one that can make me laugh just from looking at his face . Gil will be 25 next month. To him the Switch didn't happen the way he hoped for. Gil had a girlfriend ,Abby ,since they were seventeen. They were both positive they'll switch with each other. But he woke up in someone else's body. Not any girl, but a girl who hated him and was dating his worst enemy. When he woke up back in his body, Gil found out Abby had the Switch with Tommy, his basketball team opponent. She left him and broke his heart. He never got over it.

Then I came around and my parent named me Sapphire. My mom says that when she held me for the first time, my eyes were wide open, in the color of the deep ocean blue gem sapphire. When i was seven, my mom gave birth to twins, Rose and Ren, the flowers that make our life bloom. They're fourteen now and just started high school. They have my mom's big knowing eyes but in my father's coloring. They look almost completely identical. Rose's hair is long and beautiful while Ren's is shorter, but still has the same soft brown shade.

I know how it looks. The perfect couple with their perfect children living happily ever after. But that's not how life is. My parents' first big fight happened when i was twelve, and three years later they got divorced, hating each other so deeply as if love was only an illusion. My mom took the twins while Gil and I always moved between their two houses.

As for me, i am not special. I have the kind of a face you'll never notice. Except for my eyes, i look super ordinary. I'm not very tall nor too short, my brown hair falls straight down to the middle of my back with no shape. My style is not a thing too, mostly wearing those worn out pair of deep blue jeans and any colored top.Even though I don't attract any attention, everyone in our small town ,Glendale ,seems to know me. It's the kind of place where everyone knows everyone.

Glendale is a few miles north of Phoenix, Arizona. The summer is like living in hell because the temperatures goes higher and higher. The winter is better, though we really don't have a lot of it. I go to Glendale Community College working on my B.S. and eventually get my Bachelor in Fine Art with my friend Nicole. Our other friends, Cody and Anna major in web design and our fifth member, Sean, majors in English.

We're friends since elementary school and know everything about each other. Well, they don't know everything about me. They don't know I'm not in love with Eric, my boyfriend. They don't know what i think of the Switch. They don't know I've been dreaming of leaving town since my parents got divorced. They don't know I'm gonna do something.

Now I'm in trouble. After losing my job at the Caffè, i have no way of raising the money i need for the trip. The trip my friends and i are planning for months.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Daniel.

My name is Daniel and i was born and raised in New York City. I lived with my parents and younger brother until my 22nd birthday. On July 1st, after finishing my senior year of NYU, i went on my pre-life trip. I decided to go to as many countries as i could in the little time i had. Six months to find myself before i need to return home for New Year's and find out who is my soulmate. Before going on this trip, i thought i knew everything about my future and what it holds. I thought it will be the easiest thing, maybe be a reason for another grand party. Today, December 24th, i'm finally returning to the house of my parents and i am not sure about anything anymore. It has been half a year since i've seen my girlfriend Sarah, the one i thought i will always marry. Everyone always said how we were meant to be, and we believed it as well. I always saw us living next door to her parents, married with children the way my parents would want us to. But now i'm back from traveling around the world, seeing all the culture there is to offer. And i'm doubting many things, including the love of my life. Sarah has been nothing but amazing, and i don't even know why i'm doubting our relationship. She always cared for me, listened when no one else would. She gets along so well with my family, even Josh my little brother is obsessed with her. She is so comfortable with the guys, it never got awkward. My best friend Ezra always tells me, "You actually got a good catch there." He himself never had a girlfriend, he is very picky with his woman. It seems like it is meant to be, it always did. I can't put my finger on it, but i know something inside me has changed.

Im standing outside JFK airport, looking for a taxi to take me home. I decided to surprise everyone, coming home for the holidays. The sky is grey, the air is cold. I can see my breath as i breathe out the New York air. I zip up my coat and raise my arm to hail a yellow cab. The car pulls up in front of me and i get in. i tell him the address and we start driving towards the city. I look outside the window, at the familiar view. The streets are covered in black snow, that use to be white. The cars are wet from melted ice and rain. Everyone seem to be in a hurry, to get into warm shelter. They are all covered in layers that don't seem to ever be enough. I can't stop thinking about Josh, how big he must be now. It is noon, so he must be in school. My parents are probably at work as well, they won't see me until later. Good, i'm going to need this time to settle. Mother won't be happy seeing they way i look, with my not washed shirt and worn out jeans. We finally make it to the destination, i swipe my card and thank the driver. As i enter the building with my duffle bag, i look around my old home. The spotless white marble, the smell of cleaning products and lavender cent hasn't changed. I smile at the new doorman, who seems to be around my age. He's about to leave his desk, probably to come take my bag.

"Don't worry about it." i say as i wave my hand at his direction. "Thank you." i say as i walk to the elevator that just opened. Out walks Mrs. Lender, who lives a few floors below my parents. I keep my head down and walk straight into the elevator, pushing the number 44. Thankfully she didn't recognize me, or take her eyes off her phone. I smile with relief as the doors close. Damn, I forgot how horrible the elevator music is. When the doors open again i walk out in a hurry. I exit the elevator and walk down the hallway to the white door with the blue sign. Frade Resistance. This sign brings me back to the time when i tried to run away from home, and the sign fell on my head on the way out. I cried and ran back home to let mother look at it. Even back then i couldn't do it, what makes me think i will be able to leave them now?

I open the door with the spare key hidden in the fake plant by the door. I walk into the silent house, taking in every detail. The big living room hasn't changed, the fancy leather couches looking like they were bought yesterday. Mother never let us sit on them, unless guests arrive. On the wall to my left is the big window screen, showing the beautiful view of manhattan. On my right is a wall filled with family portraits. I stop walking and face the biggest picture on the wall. I remember the day we had that photoshoot, mother insisted i wear a stupid bow tie. We are wearing white and blue. Mother is wearing a nice dress, father is in his white suit and pants. Even josh looks nice in his blue pants and white shirt. I look at the white pants and blue shirt i chose, and i have to turn away. What was i thinking? I need to get this picture removed.

I walk out of the big living room and into the big dining room, there is our long wooden table, which we hardly use. It seems like a museum, feels like one as well. I can't stand looking at this empty home, i turn to my favorite room in the condo. The kitchen. As i walk in i can smell the amazing scent of the best fish tacos in town. The ones i ate as a kid, that only Mara knows how to make. Mara is standing over the stove, frying some fish and doesn't notice i walked in.

"These smell ama-" suddenly there's a spatula above my head. Her face is white and she looks like she's seen a ghost.

"BOY! WHAT IN HELL YOU THINK YOU DOIN'!" she puts the spatula down and turns off the fire.

"Sorry Mara, i'm surprising everyone and-" suddenly i cant breath as she embraces me and squeezes more than i can handle.

"It's so nice to have you back Danny, i've missed you so much." she lets go and takes a look at me from head to toe. "But boy you scared the living day light out of me. People at my age can't take such sudden emotion. You know, blood pressure and everything. Wow, i swear you grew at least five inches!" she says all this as she takes my hands in hers and rubs to warm them up. This is something she did to me since i was a young boy. I realize i appreciate it now so much more.

"I've missed you too Mara. i'm sorry i scared you." she waves her hand, meaning it's forgotten and i should feel bad. She takes my jacket off my shoulder and sits me down so eat. "You better be hungry, because i'm making you a late breakfast. No, i don't want to hear it. I know what it's like after a flight, your stomach be talking. Sit down and eat your food like a good boy. " as i try to argue, i realize there's no point. I sigh and check my phone. It's almost two, meaning i have an hour before Josh comes home. Mother will probably bring him, so i finish eating quickly, thank Mara and go to my room.

My room hasn't changed, everything stayed exactly where i left it. I put my duffle bag on the bed, and get into the bathroom. I turn on the hot water and get in the shower. Even the soups smell of home. When i go out, i wrap a towel around my wait and clean the mirror of fog. My face changed since i've been here last, and mother will not light this small beard i let grow out. I take one of the blade sand start shaving. I leave a scruff, and shape it to suit my face. I then comb my hair, because it is way too long and mother might have a heart attack if she saw it all over the place.

I go back into my bedroom and look in my closet for something to wear. I only now realize how much clothing i own, yet i cannot wear any of it. Everything is expensive and doesn't fit a regular day like today. I find in the back of the room a plain black tshirt and some old jeans. I get dressed, put on socks and a pair of sneakers and look on the mirror one more time. I look pretty decent, at least it will have to do. Suddenly i hear the door open, and the sound of people entering the condo. I walk out of my room and into the hallway, where i hear my mother talking on the phone, and josh talking to Mara.

"I have a special surprise for you." Mara helps his remove his jacket and sit by the kitchen table. Josh opens his eyes wide and looks around the kitchen.

"What is-" josh sees me and jumps off the chair. "DANIEL!" he runs across the kitchen and i bend down to hug him. He holds me around the neck so tight i'm having trouble breathing. I stand up and lift him with me.

"Hey little man! How's it been!" i smile at him and he smiles back. I put him down and look him up and down. "Wow you grew, almost as tall as Mara." i rub the hair on his head.

"Daniel, is- is that you?" i turn around and see my mother looking struck. She approaches me with her arms out, i come and hug her.

"Yes, mother. Surprise." she grabs my face and observes every detail of it. "I'm fine, mother." i see the disapproving look on her face. I take a few steps back, hoping she doesn't mention it again.

"Come Josh, in my room is a special gift one can only get in China." Josh's face lights up as he runs ahead of me to my bedroom, and i gladly choice but to follow him.

I asked mother not tell to tell my father i have come, so i can surprise him as well. Mara is staying extra hours, preparing the house for the holiday party we're going to have.

"How about i make you a reservation in the restaurant downstairs?" she asks my mother as she mixes a batter for a cake.

"Hm, alright. I'll call them, say we'll be there at eight." she texts father, telling him where we'll be, and calls the restaurant to make the reservation.

"Josh, make sure to be ready at eight, we can't be late. And please go do your homework." she turns to walk into her office.

"Mother, i finished my homework in school. I would like to go out with Daniel." he says standing nicely in front of her, his back straight like he was taught. She fixes his shirt, and smiles at him. "Very well, take care of him though. He hasn't been in the city in a while." she looks up and winks at me.

"I will! Thank you!" and he takes his jacket from Mara and runs out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: Sapphire:

I turn into West Diana road and drop my bike in front of my dad's house. Gil and I are currently staying at his place, for the year. The lock click loudly as i walk inside. There's nothing fancy inside. Everything from the hallway to the bathrooms is simple. Nothing more than we need- the exact opposite of my mom. No one's home. I enter the kitchen, and start making dinner. When i'll tell them about what happened, my dad will offer to pay for the trip, but i know he's struggling. And then Gil will talk all about how the Pre-life trip was the best experience he's ever had and how sad it is that i can't afford it.

I put the lasagna in the oven and let the smell fill the house. I hear my cell phone buzzing. I check on the lasagna and check my phone. A message from Eric. It's date night with his friends. Shit, it completely slipped my mind. _I'll be at your place by six thirty._ I send the reply and put my phone back in my pocket. I take a quick look at the clock and run upstairs to take a shower. It's already five fifty.

I need to get dressed fast, wearing my favorite pair of jeans with a white cold shouldered top with the black and gold sneakers. I put some mascara, a light pink gloss and run back down to the kitchen. Gil is there, eating from the half empty dish. "You really should keep some for dad when he gets back. If he even sees a trace of lasagne and nothing's left for him.." i say with a tone of warning,but a wide grin.

"He will 'kick us out'. I know, I know …" he raises his head, and winks at me with his stupid grin. Then goes back to attack my dish. " Your boyfriend's outside, by the way. I suppose you're going out. Have fun while you can, alright?",

"I'm leaving, tell dad I'll see him in the morning." I yell as i walk out the front door, "And leave some lasagna for him you prick!" I take my long black coat and walk out. Although it was only six fifteen, Eric is there, waiting in his car. I get inside the car and he immediately pulls me into his arms and kisses me. I know we're dating for a few years now and that it's settled, but i never feel free and safe enough with him while he applaud all of this affection on me.

"Hola, mi bella esposa" he says, his smile wide."i thought i should catch up with my spanish, you know, for the trip." i nod as he restarts his car.

Eric Mayers is that nerdy sweet guy, the kind that makes you want to hold him tight and never let go. With his average height and upright standing, those deep green eyes behind the glasses. He's charming, loyal and would do anything for you. And yet- like something is wrong with me, i cannot love him. He's a hopeless romantic but his actions sometimes creep me out. I feel like he owns me, which every time make me rethink my decision of staying with him, but I can't break his heart all of a sudden after three years together. I'm not evil.

As the flashing neon lights of the movie theater fill our view, we notice John and Thea, Eric's best friend and his girlfriend ,waving at us. "Well isn't that the royal couple!", John said with half a grin, punching Eric's side as he got out of the car, "Our punctuality will kill us eventually ,you know." The guys laughed loudly, tapping each other's backs. Thea gave me that knowing look, and I smile and roll my eyes. Sometimes it seems they'll never grow up. "So how's life Saf? We never see you anymore." John turned to me. "Same as always", I said shortly. I don't want to talk about work or school. I haven't made up my mind about them since this morning and I'll for sure won't think about it now.

We walk inside, the boys go buy the popcorn and drinks while Thea and i go find our seats. Five minutes later Eric sit to my left and hands me the bucket of popcorn. "How are things really?" Eric asked quietly, trying not to draw too much attention,"How was work today? Any good tips?" He seems concerned, but i just can't bring myself to talk about it. "We'll talk later, kay?." I whisper back and give him a reassuring smile. I will have to tell him eventually. He will ask me later and I have to think of a harmless way to answer. The theater goes quiet and the movie starts. My thoughts are jumping all over the place, i can't even focus on what is playing. I have to find a new job, and the faster I will, the better. Maybe the public library needs an assistant, or another Coffee Shop is looking for a new barista. The movie ended and we say goodnight to John and Thea. we walk to the parking lot and Eric holds my back before entering the car. he puts a finger underneath my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "What's going on with you lately? You were so quiet tonight."

I sigh, and look at my nails. "It's nothing,Really. Just some stupid things I should not bother you with" The words come out of my mouth too fast. I can see in his eyes that i hurt him.

"When will you finally trust me?" He asks painfully, "I'm your boyfriend, your soon to be husband and soulmate, and yet you keep secrets from me." his hand goes through his hair like he does when he's frustrated. I hate myself for being so private, for not sharing my feelings and thoughts with him.

"I'm not keeping anything from you", I lie softly, "it really is nothing". I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him reassuringly. He wrapped his thin arms around my waist, embracing me tight. "Prove it." He whispers in my ear with a stupid grin, "come to my place". He leads me to the car when my phone suddenly rings. I quickly tore myself away from him and answer, thanking G-d for the timing. It's my mother . "Hey mom." i smile apologetically to Eric, who rolls his eyes. "Hey Saf, can you come over, sweetie? I need to talk to you." she says with her strong voice, as though she's talking to one of her students."Of course mom, I'll be right there." I hang up and look at Eric. "I'm sorry babe, but I need to go to my mom's house .." Without a word, he gently opens the car's door for me. The car ride was silent. Both of us deep in our thoughts. He pulls over outside my mom's house and I get out of the car. "Sorry Eric," I say, thinking of what to add. "I'll see you Wednesday." is the only thing i can think of. He smiles at me and drives away.i turn around and see my mother sitting on the porch. "What's wrong?" She asks as she hugs me tightly " can I help?"she adds.

"I'm handling it." I reply, faking a smile. She gives me a knowing glance and says," I got a call today from Professor Gallagher ". Thankfully my mother never bugged me too much about my personal life." She was very thrilled to tell me some good news." She smiles again, flashing her teeth proudly, "the New York Film Academy was very impressed with your portfolio pictures and they offered you to come study there!"

"But-" I mumbled "I haven't sent any pictures there, it's too far and-"

"The professor thought it would be a shame not to send it, so she did it on her own. She cares about you deeply" my mom said, ignoring my words. " this is great news! We should celebrate!"

"Mom, no. I'm not going", i stare into her eyes trying to make her get some sense, "my life doesn't need a change. I'm happy here in Glendale, with you and dad and Gil and the twins . I don't want to ruin my life, living somewhere else without you guys. Eric will never accept it. My life here is assured, both present and future." The words come out fiercely, trying to convince both of us, "i can't believe she did that without my permission."

"You know I don't like lecturing you nor interfere with your privacy, but I think you at least need to think about it." Her eyes stare into mine disappointed. The silence of the night became deeper, tighter as we sit there.

"I'm gonna go to dad now. It's late" I say coldly. "I'll come by tomorrow to pick up the twins"

"I love you, Sapphire, don't forget that all I want is your happiness." I hear her saying quietly as I leave.

Why? Why would they do that. I have enough to think about without the offer. The best thing for me will be to stay here, in a place I'm familiar with. To get married to Eric, who I know will be kind and will always love me. If I leave to New York, I don't know what will happen. No. What have they done?! I've made up my mind. I'm staying.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Daniel

Walking out of the building, Josh takes my hand as we walk down the street.

"Um, Daniel. Where are we going?" he keeps looking back at our building, where we get the doorman to call a cab.

"We're gonna take the subway, Joshy." i smile and he stops swinging his arm.

"You know mom doesn't let me take the subway right?" he says in a worried tone. I hold his hand tighter, showing him he's safe.

"Don't worry, you're going to love it." he looks at me and smiles. He always looked up to me, trusted me with anything. I finally feel like i have to live up to it, be a good role model. Josh is the most important person in my life, i will always keep him safe. We turn on the next street and go underground of the subway. Josh's hand holds onto me tighter as we go down the stairs. I need to distract him so he doesn't change his mind and start running away.

"So Joshy, tell me what's new. What did i miss while i was on my trip." he looks up at me, thinking before he gives his answer. That kid is way smarter than i was at third grade.

"Well, school is so hard. We're learning the times table, and we have quizzes every day! Miss Harold has this big timer, and you need to finish all the examples before it rings. It's torture. Oh, and Molly kissed me during gym, it was gross." he says matter-of-factly.

I burst out laughing, and he slaps me to shut up. "Sorry, sorry!" i say as i try to get serious again, "so Molly, is she your girlfriend?" at this point i look away because i can't look at him and not laugh.

"Well, she's my friend, who is a girl. Tommy told us a boy and a girl have to kiss if they are friends." he is so confident, when he talks. I tell myself to be serious when we sit on the bench, waiting for the train.

"Listen to me Daniel. You don't have to do anything. You can be friends with girls and not like them like that. You are too young to have a girlfriend. You shouldn't worry about it." i say and tap his nose. The sign says the train will come in two minutes.

"But i do like Molly, she's my best friend. I can't be friends with her because she's a girl?" he says in a sad tone. "Oh no, Josh! That's not what i meant! You can be friends with girls, you just don't need a girlfriend." the train will be here in a minute, so i take Josh's hand and stand up.

"I don't understand, what's the difference?" he seems genuinely confused. I smile at him and walk with im onto the train. "Don't worry about it Joshy, you'll understand when you're older." i cant believe i actually said that. I feel like i'm betraying the child in me.

"Speaking of girlfriend's, does Sarah know you're back?" he says teasingly. Gosh, this kid knows how to get me nervous.

"No. But i will tell her. After i tell Ezra." i make a point to check my phone and keep myself busy.

"If you tell Ezra, Sarah will forsure know. They're like best friends. Molly told me." Ezra and Molly are half siblings. That's how Josh and Molly became friends, we kind of introduced them. Ezra and Sarah went on the same pre-life trip, as most people in our college go to. It's the best one money can buy, plus you go with a group. I last minute canceled, and decided to go alone. They were both upset with me, but when i called them from the airport they said they understand. We said goodbye, and haven't talked much since. Sarah called everyday in the beginning, but we both lost service eventually. For the rest of my trip we talked about once a week. Their trip is only a month, while i decided to stay a couple more. I did online college for this past semester, and they all went back to school. I'm happy i decided to stay, i got a chance to learn about the world and about myself. I guess when i was gone,they started getting to know each other more. Now Ezra can't complain to me what i see in girls, because by the sounds of it he is now friends with Sarah. I smile to myself.

"That's nice, Josh." i look at the poster the reads the stops. " we have one stop, and then were in Central Park." josh jumps from his seat and almost falls over. I grab hold of him and let him sit back.

"Wow. that was cool! Are we going to Central Perk?" his eyes light up when he asks me.

"Yes we are, i've missed their scones." it's one of my favorite cafe's, and Josh says they make the best hot chocolate. I completely agree. Plus central park is one of the best places in the city, no matter the weather. It''s finally our stop, and we get out of the train.

We got back home at seven, and promised to keep the subway thing a secret. Mara helped Josh get ready, leaving the cooking for later. The smell from the kitchen is amazing. I follow the smell when mother stops me by the entrance.

"We need to talk." she says but she isn't smiling. I don't know what she wants to talk about, but it can't be good.

"Okay, what about?" i lean against the wall and fold my arms.

"What happened to you? On this trip? Why did you stay so long? You changed your look, i can tell you changed." she folds her arms now too, and she looks scared.

"Nothing happened mother, i just put my life in perspective. I see things differently now, i can't really explain it." i say impatiently. She Raises her arm to her cheek, she really is worried.

"I promise, i'm fine." i put my arms around her, and we just hold each other for a moment.

" i love you, Daniel. Keep it together for your father, will you?" we separate and i laugh.

" yes mother, i'll keep it together. You trained me well remember?" she slaps my arm and walks away smiling.

Half hour later we are all dress and standing in the elevator. Father send word that he will meet us in ten minutes. We get into our car and mother drives us to the restaurant. It's light and warm inside. The woman in the front greets mother with a smile and shows us to our usual table.

"I'll have a burger please! No pickles!" Josh says right away to the waitress.

"Make that two." I say and return the menu. Mother looks for a few moments and orders a steak salad. She looks at us disapprovingly.

"Some things never change." She rolls her eyes and then checks her phone. I smile to myself. Maybe I really didn't change that much. I mean Daniel doesn't seem to think I've changed. And I still eat the same food. I let a bit of fear go off my shoulders as I start pouring some water in all of the glasses.

"Your father is outside." Mother says and looks pointedly at the door. I put the jug down and my heart starts racing. I didn't realize how nervous I would get. I stand up and watch him enter.

My father is a tall man, handsome as well. Even in his fifties he can pull off any look. His hair is almost completely grey now, last time we saw each other it was more salt and pepper. He's wearing a grey suite with a red tie. He gives his coat to the waitress as he finishes his phone call.

"Yes I heard you, and as I said we will discuss it tomorrow. I have to-" he meets my eye as we gets closer to our table. His eyes open and his mouth is hanging. All you can hear are the sounds of background music and the forks clashing with knives.

"I gotta go." He puts his phone away and then there's a huge smile on his face.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?" He comes and claps his hand on my back, embracing each other like men do.

"I decided to surprise and come early." I smile and he shakes my hand. "Well, it's good to see you son! Better early than never am I right?" He gives the deep loud laugh he does and sits next to mother.

"Josh! Look at our guest!" He smiles and opens the menu."I know father! I can't believe he's here!" Josh says as he looks up at me. Gosh i missed him.

"Thank the lord you came, he wouldn't stop talking about you." He laughs and whistles at a waitress to take his order.

"I'll have the steak of the day, with some whiskey on ice." He smiles and we start talking about my last six months journey.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b01633157f495f070d558da2293b3f5d"Chapter 5: Sapphire/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b01633157f495f070d558da2293b3f5d"I wake up the next morning to the sound of the singing birds and the smell of my father's famous pancakes. "Good morning, my precious Sapphire" he says from behind the counter as I walk into the kitchen. "What are you planning for today? Do you have a morning shift?" I sit on the chair by the table and start eating, stalling. "Umm, actually I got fired yesterday so I'll go to the library and try to find a job." i blurt it all out, staring at my pancakes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="810d20c6690d9078d776e85ebf9b91dc""Did I just hear you say you got fired? Again?" Gil walks into the kitchen yawning and sits in front of me,"Can't you keep a job for more than two weeks?",he takes a pancake from my plate a gobbles it down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e46be5d193ec1d8659694ba393da0ddd""Stop taunting me like it never happened to you!" I give him a death stare. "Yes Gil. Cut it off." Dad pokes his shoulder and places a plate with pancakes on the table. He sits by my side and put his arm around me, "You can do it. You have plenty of time till the trip, and if not- I will be happy to help-". I stand up and look straight into his eyes. "No dad, I'll find a way. I want to do this on my own."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="114b1a8364fd4fe5139ca31da1c720f4"Later i go meet the group at our favorite spot in town- the small, intimate cafe right next to the library. It is a typical winter morning with the cold breeze and the blue sky. Nicole and Sean are already there, holding hands over the table. They became an official couple a month ago, after Nicole had confessed to him her feelings. I coughed loudly, letting them know of my presence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c187d7508218acb96e1ae17b044f7529""Anna's bailing on us." Sean acknowledged me, "Something about that extra course she took"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f6b7ffcfbf89d45498fc5a71b07aef""I lost my job" I say quickly, as if it's no big deal. Cody and his boyfriend walk in and come sit to our table. "Hey guys! Guess what?" He said, smiling from ear to ear. "They opened the Pre trip program deals! We need to get a good one pronto, or else we'll stuck paying for a bus trip to California."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f806e750c771e5d47d84902cf5b67dce""Are you kidding me? We have to choose by New Years! I can't believe it's actually happening " Nicole says happily, clapping her hands together. "So what about the Far East? I'd love to try..." they started mumbling excitedly, completely ignoring what I said. I don't have any money, and so I won't be able to pay for the program. They'll end up going without me, and I'm gonna stuck with some lame program and with people I don't know. "Um i need to go now" I say and get up. No one was bothered enough to even look at me as I walked out and headed the library./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c7363d8f9f4322c797011ad0915ae0"I went straight to the front desk, where our sweet old librarian was sitting. "Hi Mrs. Fisher. I was wondering if you might need some help around here... I can do anything!" Mrs. Fisher glanced my way, pausing for a few seconds and said, "you're a Miller, aren't you? Sapphire if I remember correctly." I was shocked by her words I simply nodded. No one ever gets it on the first guess. "I wouldn't mind an extra hand around here. You're hired" she gets up from her chair, and I follow her to the back room. It's a small room, with one small window on the light green walls, and the air was filled with the intoxicating scent of old books. "You can start labeling them up. In case you find something worth reading, feel free to take it, we won't even notice." she says with a bored tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d88c0defe0f0ea6950b2f920e62dc87""Thank you Mrs. Fisher, I really appreciate it." I say, processing what just happened. "Sure sweetie. And call me Maddy." She winks at me and turns back to her desk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df3f3a73a45f4a65561aa889fb339cba"Well, that was weird. Why would she give me the job so quickly? Without a second thought, just, like that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dd0d3bff8d81b1b6c41b1209b436725"I sit down slowly on the cold floor and start working. There are hundreds of books in here, piling up everywhere, most by authors I've never heard of. There are some romantic novels, poetry notebooks, Thrillers, Graphics, Fictional dramas and on and on. I organize them by theme and author's. Getting so focused on the task given to me that I haven't noticed it was already dark outside. Someone poked my shoulder and I turned around, jumping. "We're closing now" Mrs. Fisher said. "We're open at nine am. If you'd like, I will be happy to see you again tomorrow." I give her a long grin "I'll be here. Thanks again for this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e533385b265689e4d9d0a8677ddbeaca"As I ride my bikes back home, I figured maybe life's not that bad after all. /p 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Daniel

The next day the celebrations begin. Everyone dresses up for the holiday, and we start our day. We go to so many different types of parties. Father takes us to the company's party, mother takes us to her friends and we go to Josh's school celebration as well. In the parties people recognize me and give me warm welcomes. That night we host a party in our own house, and I make sure to invite Ezra and Sarah. They arrive fashionably late, looking dashing. Sarah is wearing a stunning blue dress, that shows her amazing curves. She starts crying when she sees me and runs to give me a hug. She seems to have a hard time with those uncomfortable heels. I meet her halfway and embrace her.

"Oh Daniel! I can't believe you're back! I've missed you so much!" She smiles and gives me a kiss. I taste her salty tears and pull away gently. I wipe the tears with my thumbs and look into her eyes. "Yes I'm back! I've missed you too."

"Dude, what about some love here!" I turn to Ezra and hug him tightly. He claps my back a little too hard. "I literally thought I might never see you again! You look great! Like a new man." He says loudly like Ezra always does. We get drinks and sit on the balcony and catch up. We each have our stories to tell. Ezra and Sarah have the same stories and the say them together, finishing each other's sentences. I tell them about my journey and they don't stop asking quotation.

"Seems like you really enjoyed yourself out there." Sarah says as she runs my arm. She looks and Ezra and they exchange a look.

"What is it?" I ask them both.

"Man listen don't take this the wrong way, but you've changed." He says with a fearful look. "Changed? In what way?" I'm not surprised but I want to her them say it.

"Well... you seem... grown up!" Sarah finally says with a big smile.

"Yes well, I feel like I changed. I feel like a new person of that makes sense." I say and wait for their reply.

"It does! We're very happy for you." Sarah says and takes my hand. I look into her eyes and we seems to pass each other a message. A message saying we're both not ready for the switch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sapphire

Its the morning of the 31st of December and i still don't have enough money to pay for the trip. It has been decided that we'll go to the classic Europe. Visit all the highlights such as the Eiffel tower in Paris, the Colosseum in Rome and more. Honestly said, not my choice of a trip. I'd like to explore the lost tribes of the far East and the colorful cultures of the people there. But i won't go by myself. And Eric will never join me to that kind of trip. He's too closed minded for it. Even though I have a job now, and a great one with good salary, it's not enough.

I decided to walk to the library today. To feel the cold breeze kissing my face and the blue clear sky over my head. The streets are filled with people. I see groups of children running around, riding on their bikes, screaming with joy. I see a couple of men sitting outside of the city hall, and a few women walking around with their babies. I can see a lot of 22nd-ers walking hand in hand thinking about tonight, about the Switch, how lucky would they be when they'll wake up in each others body. Fools, i want to yell at them. It's all a big stupid game that invade your most private and secured place and then make you think it's okay. It's not okay, and it will never be.

I walk inside the great hall and stop by the counter when i spot Eric, standing there laughing with Mrs. Fisher. "Oh, hi Sapphire! I've been waiting for you to show up." Eric said and put a hand over my shoulder. Completely embarrassed, i pushed his arm off. "Hi", i say and turn to mrs. Fisher, "Good morning, Mrs. Fisher, how are you?".

"Im very good thank you, its the first time i see you both together", she said with a wide grin, "can't wait for you to be my granddaughter in-law!". Without noticing my reaction to the surprising news, Eric wrapped his arm around my waist again. Granddaughter in-law?! Is that the reason why she gave me the job without a second look? To get to know me or because Eric asked her to?

"Um, eric? Can you follow me to the back room please?" i spit out the words quietly. We walk into the room and i close the door behind us. "Maybe you shouldn't do that you know. Gran will have many ideas about what's going on in here", he said, chuckling slightly. I look into his eyes and ask "Did you ask your grandmother to hire me? Was it your idea?". "Well, of course babe. You needed the money and i just wanted to make you happy. Is something wrong?".

"Is something wrong? Of course something is wrong! Do you think I'm so unqualified that no one would hire me for myself? Do you understand how wrong this is? ". His face shocked as he tried to take my hand, "No! You Don't understand! I just figured it'll be easier for you to-"

"i don't need easier. I don't need help and i don't want it. And to think you already got that I'm not fragile and don't need protection! Just leave me alone." i emerge the door and run outside while Eric's running after me, calling my name. I can't stand this anymore, him thinking I'm a damsel in distress. I'm not. I can take care of myself and i can't play the perfect little wife for the rest of my life. He has to understand that.

I wander around all day, trying to figure out what do i do next. Do i get a new job? Do i keep working for Eric s grandmother? I really need the money. Desperately.

The sun already set when i get home. I go inside and head straight to my room. My phone ringing. "hey baby, so when do i pick you up for the party? ", i can hear Nicole asking me over the loud noise in the background. Probably the hairstylist. "umm.. i actually think i won't come", "But Saf, it will be so fun! You have to come! " she says emotionally. "i'm not feeling so great. You go. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning". I know she'll figure something happened if she sees me now and i'm not mentally prepared for her lecturing at the moment. "Bummer. Well, see ya tomorrow. Kisses. " she said and hang up.

I took a hot bath and sit there for almost two hours even though Gil nearly broke in at some point. Maybe if i sleep on it I could have a plan. I tell dad i'm going to sleep and without waiting for an answer i get in bed with my favorite book. You know how everyone need therapy, something to ease their mind. For some its painting, for others is doing yoga, but for me the best therapy is reading. Falling in love with new worlds and universes, with deep loveable characters and complicated brilliant villains. When the book soaka me in, drowning me with beautiful details and i forget where i am.

By the time I finish the book, It's eleven thirty and i lay down, curled up with my cozy blanket, and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Daniel

Today is the day. Today will be the switch. I try not to think about it as I get dressed and go eat breakfast. Mara makes my eggs and toast while I make coffee. I ask her about her holiday and then the big question comes.

"So? How are you preparing for tonight?" She folds her arms over the counter, expecting me to reveal a big secret.

"Well me and Sarah are going to spend the day together, doing things we like. We didn't really discuss it. Is there some ritual or something?" I look at her while sipping my coffee. She looks disappointed.

"Daniel, I thought I taught you better! You need to treat a lady! Get her some flowers or something." She poked my arm and goes to sip her own coffee.

"Ya I'll do that. Thanks for the advice." I put down my mug and finish my eggs.

"Listen Daniel boy. I hear things and stories from different people. I just want to say you should keep in mind the possibilities." She says and purses her lips.

"You mean that I might not switch with Sarah?" I never really thought about it being anyone else. Ever I've always told me it would be her.

"No no! I'm saying, be open minded. That's all!" She says and picks up her mug.

"Here's to being open minded." I say and he raise our coffee cups in unison.

I Get a test from Sarah to meet me at the coffee shop we both like near the park. I pick up some flowers and get a cab there. When I enter the shop she's sitting at the corner booth, holding her coffee and in small hands. Her blonde hair is covered in a beanie, looking adorable. I approach her and a smile spreads on her face. I hand her the flower and she gasps.

"Daniel! You really didn't have too!" She stands up and hugs me. I kiss her cheek and we sit down.

"Of course I did, today is our special day." I order some herbal tea. Sarah looks at me funny. "What? I just had coffee for breakfast. I'm trying to minimize how much I put in my body." She rolls her head back from laughter and I remember that sound. How it would make me so happy. It warms up my heart.

We talk for a while, and then continue in our journey. I take Sarah to soho and do some shopping. I buy her a dress she really likes, and we decide to go to pizza for a late lunch. We discuss which party we will go to tonight.

"I say we go to the one in the Marriott. It's going to be the most talked about, and hardest to get an invite." She winks at me and finishes her pizza. "I'm sure you can figure that out." I say and she nods excitedly as she shows me the invites on her phone.

We go to Dave and Buster's from there, playing a few rounds. I'm very competitive but I let her beat me in almost everything. Sarah then drags me to the bar and ordered 2 shots.

"I say we do pre games for the party." She whispers on my ear.

" it's only six in the afternoon!" I protest.

"So? That never stopped you before." She punches my arm.

"I'm good Sarah. I just don't really like drinking anymore." When the waiter comes I push away the glass.

"Fine, whatever." She takes my shot and takes it down with hers. "One of us has to wear the pants in this relationship." I know she doesn't mean what she say, but it still hurt nevertheless

"Alright, drive me home so I can get ready for the party." She takes her purse and we walk to the entrance.

"Okay let me call you a cab." I walk to the street and try to get one to pull over.

"Why did you not take your Mercedes? I love that car!" She screams from the other side of the street. I guess pre games wasn't such a good idea. Nothing I can do about it either way. I help her into the car and tell the driver where to go. "See you at the party." She says and smiles in away that I know means she's upset. Also she doesn't want me to pick her up, which also means she's upset. I take a deep breath and walk to the train. I feel like taking a long ride home.

At home Josh asks if I can play with him a video game. I tell him one round since I have to go get ready for the party. We play and I beat him. "One day little man, you will learn to be as good as this champion." I Say pointing my thumbs at my chest and walking backwards out of the room. I can see I he sticks his Tongue out before I turn around the hallway. I grin as I enter the room, and then jump when I see mother sitting on my bed.

"Damn, mother. You scared the shit out of me." I walk to my closet looking for something to wear.

"You did the same thing to me yesterday, mind you." She says and stands up. "Tu Che" i say and I can hear her coming behind me.

"Don't bother, I ordered you a nee one." I turn around and see she's holding a new black suit. I take it and kiss her cheek before going to try it on in the bathrooms she follows me and I know she's going to give me one of her talks and there's no getting out of it.

"So Jow was your day with Sarah?" I know what this is about, so I play along. "Oh it was swell. Until she started drinking."

"Oh no, she's so young." She looks worried. " sure she's just nervous. After the switch she will return to her normal self." She smiles and ties the tie around my collar.

"Ya probably." As she works on the tie I think of when was the last time Sarah stopped acting normal. It was college, when the sweet girl turned into a party monster. I'm not kidding myself, I was a party animal myself. We both enjoyed that life, and we didn't want it to end. I just feel like when j left to my trip, I left that side of me behind. And Sarah is still in that life. I'll just have to wait for Sarah to grow out of that life just like I did. Maybe another trip will be good...

"Okay, put on that suit." I turn to the mirror and mother helps me dress. I look at myself and I know I look wealthy. I don't know how I feel about it but there's nothing I can do. I just came home, I can't expect everyone to accept me so fast. I just need to keep pretending everything is normal for a few more weeks. By then I'll move into that apartment I found, and live my own life.

I take a cab to the Marriott. I show security my invitation and one of them leads me to the elevator. As I get to the ballroom floor I have to force myself to not turn around and go home. The whole room is full of bright lights with music that makes the window shake. It seems more like a club then a formal party. Someone taps me and I turn around to see Ezra.

"Hey man! Wow, you look great." He hold in a laugh and I can tell.

"Dude I'm totally over dressed! You look normal." He is wearing a collared blue shirt with comfortable dressy pants. And NIKES! God my shoes are not comfortable at all.

"Here, give me this." He takes my suit and throws it into a chair in the corner. I loosen my tie and open the top button. Ezra plays with my all combed hair and then gently slaps my face. "You're good bro! Let's go find the ladies!" We walk straight into the dance floor. We spot Sarah and she pulls me into dance with her. She's wearing very short red dress, and some uncomfortable black heels. Her dress is very revealing, and I realize all the men around keep glimpsing at her. Ezra notices too and tries to push us to the side of the dance floor. Sarah follows him and I am right behind. I'm so thankful for him, being such a good friend. He understands what I'm thinking before I even say it.

"I'll go get drinks!" I say as I walk away. Before I turn I see him whispering something in her ear and she rolls her head back laughing out loud. I walk to the bar and order three martinis and point st the direction of my friends. I run to the bathroom to check my phone. Mother texts me the key is in the usual spot. It's 11:53. I should go find Sarah. I look one more time at myself and mentally prepare myself for the switch. I was never worried about it, but I suddenly feel like I can't breathe. I open another button and splash water on my face. I push any thought Away and walk towards the table I left my friends. Sarah sees me gives me a big hug. She takes amy hand and we walk to the elevator. She pushes floor number 14 and pulls me into her when the doors close. She pulls on my collar and starts kissing me aggressively. Like she is trying to force this onto herself. I let her kiss me until the elevator doors open. We're still holding hands as we walk to the room. She swipes her key And turns on the light. The room is beautiful and massive. There's champagne in ice waiting hear the tv. She fills up the two glasses and hands me one.

"To us." She smiles and we raise our glasses. I take a sip and put the glass down. "Oh I forgot, you don't trunk anymore." She seems like she's about to apologize but she just turns and falls on the bed. I fall next to her and we stare at the ceiling. It's quiet for a long time. I take my phone and check the time. It says 11:58, and Sarah is fast asleep next to me. I miss her forehead and cover her up with a blanket. I get up and go outside to the balcony. I let the New York cold air enter my lungs as I look at the dark skies without stars. I take a blanket from inside and cover myself as I sit on the porch chair. I hear the celebrations going on all over the city, people loving each other more than ever. I think about Sarah and how I should be right next to her at this moment. How her eyes shine like the stars, and then it gets dark as the sky and I crash.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sapphire

I wake up abruptly in cold sweat. My head is pounding and I'm out of breath. What's happening? Why do I feel like there's too much going on in my head? My mind feels like it's about to explode, like there's not enough room. I feel invaded.

Maybe I need some water. I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen. I stare at the water as it pours into the glass- ouch! What the- my arm feels numb and tingly. I watch my hand move without my control, and a second later the glass is shattered all over the floor. What just happened? It felt as my hand had its own will! Terrified, I look at my hand strangely when Gil and Dad run into the kitchen. Dad holding out a gigantic book over his head and Gil, wearing only the bottom half of his pj, holding his bedside lamp with an aggressive look on his face. It would be laughing if I wasn't completely horrified.

"False alarm, Dad. It's just Saf." Gil says, eyeing me angrily. "Are you alright, Saf?" Dad looked at me with his worried face while putting the book down. He raises his hand to my forehead "You don't have fever." He frowns and I move away from him instantly- but it's not me moving my body. What they hell! All I keep thinking is Dad can't find out. Play cool Saf. You're fine. "I'm fine Dad, just tired. I was thirsty and I guess I'm still half asleep." I smile at him and kneel to clean up the mess. Dad looks too tired to argue and so he is convinced. "Call out if you need anything. Goodnight kids." He says and walks back to his room. Gil kneels next to me, trying to make eye contact. His face is unreadable. "Umm, Saf? Are you sure it's nothing?" I keep avoiding his gaze, not letting him see the terror in my eyes. No, it's not nothing. My body is having its own wills and I can't control it! I yell inside. But I force my face into a grin. "Gosh Gil,stop overreacting. You don't have to pretend to be the caring older brother." I get up and throw the glass pieces to the garbage can. Gil is still on the floor, still wearing this worried expression. "Go to sleep, Gil. Don't make a big deal out of some broken glass." I say and walk back to my room, praying he just goes to to sleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Daniel

Weird. I feel weird. What is happening? Where am I? I try to remember what happened last when I my body lifts itself off the bed. How can this be? Oh, it's the Switch! Okay, Sarah shouldn't be in this room. How did she get here? Ow, my head hurts. Wait, Sarah is in the hotel, in the Marriott. How- why am I here? I look down at the feet of the body I'm in, and it I not Sarah's feel. Sarah was wearing a red dress, this girl is wearing grey sweatpants. I don't get it, how could this happen? As I try to figure this out the girl walks on to the cold floor, toward the door. She goes to another room in the house. Oh it's the kitchen obviously. She takes a glass from one of the shelves and turns on the sink. I wonder if I have any control whatsoever. Can I move her limbs? I'll just try taking the glass- BOOM. Gosh what was that! It felt like she was fighting my movement. That hurt. Suddenly two male figures run into the kitchen. One looks about my age, not to bad looking, and isn't wearing a shirt. This can't be her boyfriend right? I mean, if I'm her soulmate, then this is just wrong. The other guy is older, around his forties. He has salt pepper hair, and is wearing black shorts with a grey t shirt. They both look like they rolled out of bed. They also both look frightened and worried.

"False alarm, Dad." Says the younger looking one. "It's just Saf." Saf? Oh right, that's the girl's name. What a weird name. It's probably short for something. Sephrina? Sephora?

"Are you alright Saf?" the older one says, as he approaches me. Us. whatever. Suddenly his hand is on my forehead and i don't know what to do. I think about ducking but that doesn't seem smart. " you don't have fever." he says and i can't handle this clouser anymore. I step back very subtly. I hope. Suddenly the weirdest thing happens, she speaks. I speak. We both speak.

"I'm fine Dad, just tired." It's like there's another person with me here, and they're speaking. "I was thirsty and I guess I'm still half asleep." She's talking but I cannot say anything. It's like I'm taped shut. I have no control over what she says. She smiles and gets down to the floor to clean up the mess. I can almost see her reflection in the glass, but nothing distinctive. Her father says something and walks out of the kitchen, I guess he is convinced. Bullet dodged.

The younger guy is suddenly next to us on the floor. He doesn't look happy. "umm Saf, are you sure it's nothing?" He says and starts picking up some of the pieces of glass. I can feel her fear, her terror. I think she's about to tell him when she says, "Gosh Gil, stop over reacting. You don't have to pretend to be the caring older brother." Brother. I hear her saying it but it sounds like an eco. Like I'm inside a box and she's out in the world. She gets up and turns her back to him, throwing the shatters in the garbage can. "Go to sleep Gil, don't make a big deal out of broken glass." She doesn't look at him as we turn to her room and shut the door.


End file.
